sissifandomcom-20200213-history
Franz/Gallery/Season 1
Images of Franz in the first season of the animated series, Sissi: The Young Empress. ''At Home Again Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Intro on Episode 3.jpg|Sissi and Franz are about to kiss before the owl tries to stop and separate them. Strange But True Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 1.jpg|Sissi and Franz laying down in the snow with his notepad. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 2.jpg|Franz seeing his notepad to Sissi. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 4.jpg|"Because of your bracelet." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 7.jpg|"Wait. Keep going." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 9.jpg|"I guess I'll have to add touchy to the list too." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 11.jpg|Franz starts to pretend that he's serious at Sissi who's serious at him. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 12.jpg|Both are pretending to be serious at each other. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 13.jpg|Sissi and Franz get close before they kiss each other. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 14.jpg|'Sissi:' "Enough!" Sissi raising her arms and making halt signs on her hands to prevent the fight between the wolves and the sheep along with Franz and the gang. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 15.jpg|'Sissi:' "Please, listen to me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 16.jpg|Sissi, sternly scolding the wolves along with Franz. '''Sissi:' "No one is going to eat anyone. Is that understood?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 17.jpg|Sissi shows both of the animals compassion and friendship to one another and each other along with Franz and the gang. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 19.jpg|Sissi sighing sadly. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 20.jpg|'Franz:' "Why the sad look? It all worked out, didn't it?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 22.jpg|Franz touches her hand with his lips. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 23.jpg|"I'll tell you after you tell me what's been bothering you." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 25.jpg|"Ludwig was here." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 26.jpg|'Sissi:' "Ludwig has this book." Franz put his hand on Sissi to prevent her from from touching the notepad. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 29.jpg|"Since when?" Sissi: "Always." Getting in an argument between each other about the bracelet. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 30.jpg|"You decided to tell him first before you thought to tell me?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 27.jpg|"Ludwig knows about the bracelet?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 31.jpg|'Sissi:' "Franz, let me explain." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 32.jpg|Franz angry and frustrated at Sissi. "No! Let me explain! I may not remember what our relationship was like..." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 33.jpg|"...but never for once did I imagine you didn't trust me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 35.jpg|"I'm sorry, Sissi. But I find it hard to believe you." Franz walks away from her. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 37.jpg|Franz rides away through the snow in disbelief. Category:Galleries